


All I Wanted to Hear

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Castiel's pacifism, Crowley decides to push the angel's buttons to bring back the soldier buried inside.</p>
<p>Found this on my tumblr blog that I'm archiving. Written for my Scotty. Figured I'd add it here. XD xoxox</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted to Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jondiesattheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jondiesattheend/gifts).



"Hello, Crowley," Castiel smiled up at the demon from the ground. He sat Indian style, hands resting palms up, middle finger and thumb touching lightly. "Will you meditate with me?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “Cas, stand up for God’s sake. What you’ve become is abhorrent,” he snapped.

The angel’s lips pressed firmly together, but he stood gracefully as requested. “We could always watch-“

Crowley held up his finger and interrupted, “If you say bees, Castiel…”

The Angel sighed heavily. “Then why are you here, Crowley?”

It was the demon’s turn. He knew he didn’t have much time before Meg would return from the phony summoning he’d set up to get her away from the angel…from ~~his~~ angel.

"Castiel. You haven’t been a good soldier since you’ve been back. Not one bit," he said casually.

"I am no longer supportive of violence," Cas said, squinting his eyes slightly and cocking his head to the side. "There is no war, anyway, Crowley."

"There’s always war around the corner, kitten. You’ve been around long enough to know that, haven’t you?" the demon said.

"I’ve chosen to remain peaceful. You really should consider it, Crowley," Castiel said, a smile on his lips.

"Cas, this isn’t Woodstock you fucking hippie. You’re a bloody **soldier** , fucking act like it. If God could see you right now, you really think he’d be happy? His greatest strategist, most deadly weapon, the _legend_ that is **Castiel** , reduced to a cowardly wreck staring at the bees and watching the grass grow…think that’d impress him, do you?" Crowley growled.

"Crowley-"

"No, Cas. Get your shit together. You once called yourself sacrosanct to me. Is that how you still see yourself? I hope so because _that Cas_ , he was the angel that everyone wanted to be…he could, at one point, be trusted, but he was powerful and protective. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, I [ know] what I am…what are **you** , Castiel? Are you a hippie that sits around watching the bees all goddamn day, or are you the Cas you used to be? Respected, righteous, powerful, _a soldier_... a force to be reckoned with?"

Castiel hadn’t even realized his nails were digging into his palms and his jaw was clenched. Not until the demon finished speaking. “That’s not me anymore,” he spoke, teeth clenched.

Crowley grabbed the overcoat by the lapels, the all too familiar gesture a bit much for the King. He hoped it’d have the same effect on his angel as he slammed him against the nearest tree, too close on purpose.

"It’s ingrained in you, kitten. Programmed deep inside," Crowley growled slowly. So close... so very close to those lips he'd kissed a thousand times...

"Crowley, please. That’s not who I am anymore," Castiel said, turning his head to the side.

The King pulled the angel forward slightly so he could slam him back harder. “ _Yes it is_.This sniveling existence is not fit for an angel of your abilities, Castiel. This is the easy way out and **that’s** why you want it. Are you really that shitty of a strategist that you choose this pathetic existence watching the real life nature channel all day every day?”

Castiel had fought the demon before. He was certain of his strength. He caught the King off guard as he spun them around, pinning the demon’s back to the tree.

"Now you listen to me, Crowley. I don’t want to fight, but I will if I have to," he breathed, chest heaving.

A grin spread across Crowley’s face. He’d done what he came to do. “That’s all I wanted to hear, kitten. All I wanted to hear,” he grinned.

Castiel was back.


End file.
